DM-Agony
__TOC__ Map description A very popular castle map, with Sidney's signature brushing style. There are several areas in this map. Players will battle the most at the Central area, composed by a ledge in the upper level and entrances to the North, West and South areas of the map in the lower level, and to the North, Central-East and South areas in the top level. This area holds several powerful weapons and is spatious enough to let players to battle between themselves. The West area is connected to the Central area by a door, to the South area by a C-shaped passage, and to the North area in both floors. Players can switch between levels by way of a wood ramp connecting them. The upper level has a powerful weapon and the lower floor has plenty of health and an armor, giving the players the chance to either arming themselves a bit more or recover a bit of health and gain some armor. The North area connects the West and Central areas in the top level, and the West, Central-East and Central areas in the lower level. It holds a few ammo packs. The Central-East area is connected to the Southeast area by way of a series of wood ledges in the lower floor and an inverted-C passage at the top level with a wooden bridge and ledge crossing over it. It's also connected to the North area in the lower level by way of an inverted-C passage holding a powerful item. The South area is connected to the Central area and the Southeast area by way of doors. There's also a passage leading to a lift; another connection to the upper level. And, lastly, it's connected to the West area by way of a C-shaped passage which holds a powerful weapon. Finally, the Southeast area can be divided in two parts: the West one, which holds a powerful item in an wood ramp, and the East one, holding a weapon and a ladder to the Upper level. Weapons and pickups Weapons PC= |-|DC= Pickups PC= |-|DC= Walkthrough Playstation 2 Dreamcast Winning this match nets you the Deathmatch Championship. Tips and tricks * You can attack from the Central area to the Central-East area and viceversa with plenty of projectiles. * This map is a good example of making a player to travel in order to recharge ammo. Although there are some packs near the respective ammos, if a player wants to recharge ammo, they must travel a bit more, encouraging fights and map control. This aspect makes the map very viable for competitive play. * The Shield Belt ledge can be camp-able, what with the ammo packs and health vials near it. Of course, this being Unreal Tournament, the Shock Rifle can nullify this. Trivia * This map is available in Unreal Tournament: Game of the Year Edition and by installing the Epic Bonus Pack. It's also featured in the console versions from the get-go. Readme Notes Gallery UT Clanbase 2v2 Cup- xu vs FF13 on Agony (ionize POV) UT99 SesioN vs eAgle on Agony !UT99-PS2-DM-Agony.jpg !UT99-DM-Agony-1.jpg !UT99-DM-Agony-2.jpg !UT99-DM-Agony-3.jpg !UT99-DM-Agony-4.jpg !UT99-DM-Agony-5.jpg !UT99-DM-Agony-6.jpg !UT99-DM-Agony-7.jpg !UT99-DM-Agony-8.jpg External links and references See also